Wicked Game
by Ninjantome
Summary: Penguin is certainly not a heavy metal fan. Maybe Killer can changed his mind though.


On the Kilguin Chat we fell in love with the song Wicked Game by Stone Sour as the perfect range of voice for Killer. So I just had to write something about it ^^ Plus don't you think the Kid pirates lack of Heavy Metal band!AU? Because I do!

The first song is Painkiller by Judas Priest ;)

* * *

Penguin was currently hating his life. He was in a middle of pit surrounded by leather-clad people, banging their heads furiously to the rhythm of the heavy metal band playing on stage. Since the beginning of the night he'd been denied of any self space, he'd involuntarily touched his neighbors in places he'd rather forget and someone almost puke on him. In one night Penguin had eaten more hair than he'd ever imagine and for that wonderful experience he had to thank Law.

Several days earlier, his friend had met the lead singer of the Kid pirates. A new heavy metal band that was currently touring over North Blue. The band being quite new they met multiples times in parties and since then they'd kept flirting more or less subtly -grossly if you asked Penguin. Kid had offered Law places for one of their concerts in a little venue worth of the name. And Law had only accepted if Penguin and Shachi came along. Since Bepo couldn't stand crowds and heat he'd been out from the start. So it fell onto the two other sidekicks to be Law's wingmen.

It was only making Penguin's night better to know he was owing being pressed between sweaty metal fanboys to his friend's inability to get into someone else's pants. Strange. Because Law usually wasn't the shy type of guy but he probably had a whole scheme planned to trap the red haired singer's ass.

Penguin hoped he could skip the pit of hell next time. Why didn't Law try to date more... peaceful dudes? Why not a florist or a barista? Anyone but not someone who look like he had escaped from a BDSM dungeon!

Darn! Every other member of the band was all black leather and spikes. The drumer wore a corset adorned with spikes on his front, thorns inked on his thick arms and neck and his long blue dreadlocks were waving wildly as he shook his head in rhythm. On his right a huge guy was playing a bass almost big as him. He had a long black coat that made Penguin sweat just by looking at him. But the most starking piece of his outfit was stockings fishnet hugging his insanely long legs. On the front of the scene right next to Kid was a blonde guitar player whom the fingers was running at full speed on the cords. His long hair was falling on his face and Penguin wondered how they didn't stuck in his electric guitar. He was accompanying each high notes with pelvic thrusts. The fringes all the way down his tight leather pants shaking in the moves. He wore a black shirt fully opened on his sweating torso and heavy silver bracelets on his both wrists. Right beside him Kid was also playing an electric guitar while singing into a microphone.

"Faster than a lazer bullet,  
Louder than an atom bomb,  
Chromium plated boiling metal,

Brighter than a thousand suns."

Singing. To Penguin it sounded more like he was a wild roaring from whose he was barely understanding the lyrics. As if it was making sense anyway.

The leader, stealing all the spotlight with his flaming red hair and his inhuman energy, was setting fire to the audience. Penguin supposed the crowd's enthusiasm was mostly due to the fact that he was shirtless and glancing seductively downwards -in Law's direction but no exterior could notice that.

Penguin had kept his hood on, above his tell-tale cap. He was hotter but at least it was softening the loud sound of the concert. Penguin sulked burrying his head in the depths of his sweater hoping for the song to end soon. Heavy metal really wasn't his jam. Like definitely not. Too noisy and loud. He just didn't understand the appeal of it. Not his style. But it surely was Shachi's one.

That traitor had showed up before the concert with black smoky make up and spiked bracelets, entirely dressed in black with a Black Sabbath t-shirt. Even with his friends Penguin was really feeling like an outsider and it grew up to the point he had no other wish than to leave the dark and smelly venue right here and there. He let Shachi pierce his eardrums when he sung the chorus at the top of his voice. And finally the song ended in a screeching of electric guitar.

Once the cheers slowed down after many minutes of screams and applauses, Penguin took advantage of the band moving on the scene to yell over the hubbub

"I'm leave it's getting late," he yelled into Shachi's ear to be heard.

His friend frowned and shouted back, "What? But it almost the end man! Just stay! It's a fucking great show!"

Penguin shook his head. He couldn't start explaining himself in a place like this so he just cut short, "See you later." And waved before trying to make his way through the Kid pirates' fans.

Shachi didn't have time to grab Penguin and prevent him to leave. He would have go after him but the band had finished setting up for the next song. The ginger's look kept switching from the scene where the blonde guitarist was now standing in front of the microphone, to the determined path Penguin was digging through the crowd. Shachi was upset by his friend's behavior. But he finished by shugging it off as he saw Penguin's sweater walking away. He'd talk to him once he'd have cool down.

Shachi got back to the band. The spotlights had dimmed, creating a more intimate atmosphere in the small venue. He caught a glimpse of an exchange between Law and Kid. The last had stepped on the side closer to the dark haired man. These two were so obvious, they were hopeless. Shachi really wondered how they didn't get a room already.

Then the blonde started speaking, his voice deeper than anyone would have suspect echoing in the hall as everyone went quiet.

"Wow you're a hell of an audience guys." Cheers greeted the guitarist. His chest heaved from his earlier frenetic solo and sweat was covering his whole apparent torso. Even the bangs on his forehead were wet. He continued passing an old blue and white striped acoustic guitar around, "I'm Killer and usually I'm not the speaker but with the crew we worked on something special for- Eh you there!" He suddenly yelled, his tone going from friendly to frankly pissed off, as he glared in the crowd, "I'm annoying you or what?"

The audience turned the only person drawing a clear path between the fans as he was going back up to the exit.

"Yeah, that's you with the sweater and the cap I'm talking to!" Killer growled in the microphone. The machine operator even went to direct a spotlight on him and Penguin cursed. Oh man! Just kill him already!

Killer was deeply upset because if the man had had a real problem the people in the public would have help, and the staff would've clear a path for him. But no. Killer knew that gait. The man was just looking like he couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Why did you come here if you're leaving before the end? Weren't we good enough for you?"

Penguin couldn't believe his fucking luck. Why did he do to end up in this situation? Visibly

he had offended a very revengeful god. Right now he just wanted to dig a hole under his feet and burried himself in the ground. Just so this awful night would end. So he wouldn't have to feel the judgemental glares of a hundred of people. Or hearing the blames of the guitarist.

How could he get himself out of here? He couldn't risk a stoning by saying he didn't like heavy metal! As seconds passed he gulped, words stuck in his throat. The space around Penguin started widdening and he began panicking, helplessly looking back at the blonde, not knowing what to say or if he could ever hear him.

Killer heard some people shouted in the man's direction and he suddenly grasped how quick the guy coud get lynched because his pride had been hurt. Damn he didn't want their fans to fight!

"You know what? My bad," Killer told all of a sudden to everyone's surprise. "Maybe we were a little distracted tonight." He smirked, knowing that behind him Kid was looking really pissed. The blonde breathed out relieved that he'd taken the general attention back.

"I'd like you to give us another chance," Killer carried on, "Stay for the next song and if you still want to leave after that, means I've failed as a musician."

A murmur traveled in the crowd. There was a music career at stake now. The hubbub quietened as everyone waited for Penguin's agreement. The runaway stepped forward so Killer could see his thumb up.

"Deal," the blonde whimpered with his deep voice and a shiver spread among the audience.

Killer set himself more comfortably, adjusting his fingers on his acoustic guitar before he caught up on the speech he'd begun earlier.

"This song was supposed to help my friend getting laid," he simply explained like a trivial detail and a little laugh gained the audience. Then Killer got into the song and hooked everyone with him.

The intro kicked in and flowed the hall with light notes. With the acoustic, another one started between Kid's hands, then Wire's bass and a light rhythm from Heat's drums.

Only then Killer started singing, his eyes locked with Penguin's ones and the first sounds flowing out of the blonde's mouth made his whole body shaken. As if he was vibrating to the sound of his deep voice.

"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you,

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do,

I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you,

And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you,

No, I don't want to fall in love,

No, I don't want to fall in love,

With you. With you."

Penguin's mouth had fallen open at one point but all he could remember was he'd been totally mesmerized by the blonde's voice. It was nothing like the rough and screeching voice of their lead singer. Sure Kid could hold very high notes and sing with an inhuman energy. But Killer's voice was so deep and soothing. It had that hoarse tone as if he was overwhelmed by the emotion of the song. The crowd seemed to hang at his every word. It was like he was holding everyone's heart in the palm of his hand.

"What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way,

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you,

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt that way,

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,"

As the chorus came back Penguin felt his knees weakening. He had turned into a huge pile of marshmallow under the charm of this voice.

"No, I don't want to fall in love,

No, I don't want to fall in love,

With you. With you."

Penguin didn't want either but he couldn't help the sudden fluttering of his heart when Killer's tone was going so low it felt like a caress to his ears. And there was a weird sensation spreading in his belly, it was light and swirling. Making his head spun too. But Penguin was too enthralled to wonder why his inside was melting, why he was so hot while having goosebumps, why he didn't remember his own name right now. All he knew for the moment was Killer's eyes hadn't left his since the beginning of the song.

It felt like he meant every word he was singing. The fear of getting attached to someone that was haunting your nights. The struggle of seeing yourself fall for that person anyway. What he fool he was for ever thinking he could love that person. Killer put everything he had into the lyrics, because if he had one last thing to do it was nailing this song. Just for Penguin. As if he was the only person in the hall.

"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you,

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do,

I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you,

And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you no,

No, I don't want to fall in love,

No, I don't want to fall in love,

No I…

No I…"

Killer hold the notes for long, suspending time on the thread of his voice. The tension in the hall reach an intense peak. And when the guitarist came down from the last note he appeared completely spent by his emotions. It was the end of everything. Of life, of hopes and dreams, of love. Of the song.

"Nobody loves no one."

The crowd was silent, still entranced by the last notes hanging in the air. They only had eyes for Killer when he took back the microphone and asked with his deep spent voice:

"So what do you say? You're staying?"

Penguin was shaken out of his trance, realizing he'd been asked a question and numerous heads turned in his direction, waiting for his answer. He didn't really know where he was standing, still not came down from the spell he'd been put under. But he knew for sure that his feet had no intention to move. Slightly Penguin nodded, no words could pass his mouth sealed up by the lasting emotion of the song. He kept nodding and someone nearby him yelled impatiently, "He said yes!"

With that the crowd exploded in cheers and loud applause suddenly filled the whole venue. Whistles and shouting greeted the Kid pirates' performance.

"Shit, I guess I'll keep doing music then," Killer concluded triggering laughters among the fans. Then he got back to the rest of the band and gestured in Kid's direction, "I'll let the captain take back the lead-" Just as he looked toward the lead singer, they all found Kid hunched over the edge of the scene, furiously making out with Law who had hauled himself above the audience.

Killer sighed both fed up and amused, "I swear if you're getting laid right now, I'll never sing again."

Kid let go of the dark haired man and come back to front of the scene looking way too smug. "Jealous," the red haired singer crooned with a shit eating grin. The concert carried on under thunderous applauses. Heavy metal echoed again between the venue's walls. And Penguin stayed till the very end, with one unique song and deep soothing voice in mind.


End file.
